


Honey-Senpai x Dr Phil

by Ash_Is_Trash (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Fanfic, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t regret this, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, hshwjwjwiwiwjhe, sleep needed, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ash_Is_Trash
Summary: Honey senpai is looking for bunny when he comes across his boyfriend, Kermit, and bunny, TOGETHER???? In the room????? What will he do???A fanfic that I hope our lord and saviour honey will enjoy :)I don’t know I wrote this at 12am helpmehehehehshwhjwbe
Relationships: Honey-senpai/Kermit, Honey-senpai/dr phil, bunny/honey-senpai, kermit/bunny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Honey-Senpai x Dr Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t regret this. Enjoy.

It was a very cloudy day. The sun was hiding behind the fluffy clouds and it couldn’t be worse. Oh wait, it could.

Honey was wondering around as the club had closed for today. Bunny had decided to leave and go ‘find some sweets for us to eat’ but bunny didn’t come back yet! 

Frustrated, he walked into the sweet closet. What was in front of him was shocking.

It was his boyfriend, Kermit, and bunny TOGETHER in the sweets closet, about to kiss. 

Honey was extremely heartbroken. “How could you do this to me???” He cried. 

“Honey, I-it’s not what it looks like!!” Bunny stammered, worry evident in his eyes.

Bunny quickly retraced from Kermit and straightened his fluffy rabbit ears. Kermit looked awkward.

“What were you doing???” Honey shouted.

“We were-“ “We were just-“ they both yelled together.

“I can’t believe you.” Honey turned and left, ignoring the pleads of his best friend and ex-boyfriend.

~epic time skip 😌

Honey was running out in the pouring rain, tears streaming down his face. He was angry and felt like punching something, so he did. Luckily a person was nearby, so he kicked that. Wait- A PERSON????

Surprisingly, the person didn’t break any limbs, didn’t even fall over? He looked at the persons face and-

*insert surprised pikachu meme*

It was Dr Phil, honeys other ex!

“Phil, what are you doing here?” Honey exclaimed, frustrated, wanting to go home and cry already.

“I’ve come back for you, my love. Why are you crying?” Phil said, worry in his normally monotone, sexy voice.

“...Kermit cheated.. with bunny..” honey whispered.

Dr Phil looked absolutely livid.

“That little *insert bad swear word 😳*” Phil shouted and rolled up his sleeves. However, honey held him back.

“Phil don’t! You’ll make it worse!!” Honey blushed and said, “you don’t need to do that for me..”

Dr Phil softened his expression and hugged honey.

“It’s not your fault” he said, with a look of love on his face.

Honey cried and overall it was an extremely horrible-lovely day.

Oh, and Phil still beat up Kermit but we don’t talk about that because nobody found out :) 

The end 

Why did you read this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s like 2am and I now regret this 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed because I sure did ~(not)~


End file.
